Wishes
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: Just a little friendship one-shot. Enjoy!


**Author's Note:**

 **This is a new short story that I came up with to express my feelings with my friends, and how they make me feel happy, so thank you, my friends for being there with me. If this story also makes you think of your friends, review things like that. Heck, you could even favorite for all I care!**

 **You can also review any suggestions for short stories, or even continuing stories like Lonely! Check Lonely out sometime! :D**

 **On with the Story!**

 **This takes place right before Jeremie and Aelita programmed the Skid. Sam is a part of the Group.**

It may have been too warm for a nice Fall day, but for the Lyoko gang, it didn't really matter. It was Sunday too, with no school or thankfully, no XANA for that matter; that virus had been pretty... excluded in their lives.

So on this day, they decided to just relax, and hang out. With Ulrich leading the way deep into the more colorful forests, due to the season, he lay himself down on a soft patch of grass. Yumi went next to him, as Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, and Sam followed behind them. They all had their soft patches of grass too; but Odd put his head behind the tree nearby. With all of their sighs, and as they breathed in the dry air, Aelita began to speak.

"It's great that XANA's not really attacking or anything...sometimes it gets _too_ difficult keeping our trips to the factory and school up to date." She sighed again. "I wish every day it could be like this, just to relax; just to enjoy this instead of fighting all the time."

"It will, one day." Jeremie pointed out. "We had a ton of things together; remember when you were still in Lyoko? If you guys didn't give me the courage-" He smiled at Odd slightly. "-Or the jokes, we wouldn't be here right now, with all of the accomplishments we have."

Sam sat up. "But what about me? I could've been a great help I bet, but I was too into hacking or stealing computers at the time-"

"That's not really your fault exactly..."Yumi said, shifting to Ulrich lap as he started to blush. "At the time, we couldn't even trust _Jeremie_ because we thought he was going crazy once he found the factory; once we believed him, Odd said that you should join. After a couple of months, we finally accepted that and made you see the factory for yourself."

" _I_ wish" Odd chuckled. "I wish that XANA hadn't made clones to kiss other people." They all chuckled, Sam confused.

"What?"

"Oh right; we never told you yet." Ulrich said. "One day, XANA made clones of us to kiss different people while we were near him. Aelita's clone kissed Nicholas, and my clone kissed Sissi-"

"Which was very gross- I mean..." Yumi started to say, starting to blush a little as well. "Not that I was jealous or anything about that…"

Aelita laughed out loud. "Yeah! _Sure_!"

"Oh, shut up…" Yumi muttered as Ulrich continued on, blushing a little harder.

"Like I was saying...I think Yumi's clone kissed-ugh- this nerdy kid, I think his name was Mathias or something, and Jeremie..."

"My clone kissed two people and uh..." He glanced a look at Aelita. "Claire and uh..."

"N-no one else, right?" Aelita said quickly, looking away.

"It was Aelita." Odd said, covering his ears on what would happen next.

"Odd!" Jeremie and Aelita said in unison.

"Sorry! Sam needs to know-" Odd started to say when Ulrich cut him off.

"How come _you_ didn't have a clone?"

"I think I did, I think my clone attacked me." He shrugged. "Any other wishes?" It was silent for a moment as the only the trees dancing in the sun could be heard among them.

"I wish that I could just..." Yumi twirled a stick in the dirt. "Make sure that no one gets hurt when XANA attacks." Yumi threw the thin stick away. "I remember when Jeremie had to go and get us from Lyoko because XANA trapped us."

"Oh, I remember..." muttered Aelita. "Me and Jeremie did all in our power to help, XANA did pretty well thinking that you were in the real world."

"But I did notice that things replayed..." Yumi said, laughing. "I thought that I was crazy, but that's when Jeremie- well the fake one- tried to put us in the scanners. Then I _knew_ something was wrong."

"You guys should've seen the problem right out of XANA; sure I _hate_ scanners, but I'd do anything to save you." Jeremie blushed a little at his comment.

"...And for Aelita." Ulrich muttered under his breath, everyone hearing clearly what the boy in the dark green jacket had said.

"Well, that _is_ true." Yumi said, smirking at the, now red, lovebirds.

"N-no it's just...uh..." Jeremie was at a loss of words. He shook his head, cleared his throat, and looked at his shoes.

"Well yeah, I do...but that's for a different time when XANA shuts down for good." He glanced as Aelita, who beamed as they continued with their conversation.

"Either way, I think I'm saying this for everyone when I say that XANA's a dork; I'm actually going to kill him one day just you wait!" Ulrich said, pumping his fist in the air and everyone else chuckling at his little act.

"You mean 'we'." Odd said, making everyone huddle into a circle- or an oval -as he pushed on. "I actually like fighting XANA; it makes us spend more time together, and I wish there could be more."

"XANA will have to shut down one day..." Aelita said, shrugging. "But I agree with Odd."

"Can... _I_ make a wish?" Jereimie shyly asked, as everyone else in the tight huddle nodded.

"I wish- No I promise -that we'll be friends forever...well at least for a long time. Every second I had fighting XANA was, and is, amazing because I get to spend my life saving the world with my friends." He smiled. "And I hope the friendship that we all have together won't break."

They all squeezed in a little tighter, all giggling and sharing glances.

"Promise?" Jeremie asked, looking up at the leaves starting to fall because of the wind that just now has started its way to the grass of the forest.

"Promise!" The rest said in unison.

 **(FIN)**

 **I know, a little short, but I'm going through a lot and I wanted to type this little bonding one-shot to get my mind off of things. I hope you liked it and that you can share this with others. Maybe you'll even spread awareness of my account so that more people can see my little musings. :3**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


End file.
